Almost After Party
by AeriaGloris10
Summary: England, America, and Mexico relax briefly after the memorable Summer Games in London. A medal is admired and an Englishman rests. Very drabbly, to say the least.


**Inspired by the AMAZING Closing Ceremonies and Mexico's surprise gold medal on Saturday! Zero to Hero is still on my priorities list, and it is very close to being finished. For now, some post-Olympics goodness.**

* * *

Suitcases littered America's living room, their owners jet-lagged, exhausted, and excited. Summer was ending, and the world was slowly coming down from its collective, athletic high. England, faced with the daunting task of returning his house to normal, had run to America's place, the ideal lazying-about refuge. Mexico was, unsurprisingly, visiting Alfred, both still overcome by a surprise for their peoples.

"Show it to me again."

"This is the last time, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Lemme see it!"

"For the love of sweet St. George, just show it to him!"

Rolling her eyes and grinning with barely-concealed pride, Mexico reached inside her sports bag and pulled out the gold medal she'd won two nights before. It was resplendent, and best of all it was Mexico's, earned in an exciting men's soccer match against Brazil.

America whistled in admiration (even if he was wearing four of his gold medals around his neck at the moment), and said, "Baby, I knew you were going to beat Brazil all along."

"Lies," said the Briton lying stretched out on the couch. "He was fully convinced Sergio was going to beat you, Teresa."

Alfred groaned, trying to avoid the frown Teresa aimed at him. "Artie, I joined _her _side once the team scored, _remember? _Not even thirty seconds in and the ball just careened into the goal!" He hoped to high heaven his enthusiasm would be enough to distract Mexico.

He was wrong, and she gave him a withering look through narrowed brown eyes. _Why are her eyes so pretty, even when she's threatening to kill me?_

Teresa turned to smile at Arthur, batting her eyelashes prettily. "_You_ were on my side all along, _verdad Arturo?_"

England's eyes were still shut. "I was on everyone's side. But after having to clean everything up, I hate everyone. I'm never hosting another…anything again. Someone get me some aspirin before I fall to pieces."

America got up, chuckling. "Artie, please don't make a mess in my living room."

Arthur threw a pillow at Alfred's retreating back. "It's already a mess! Are you trying to set a record for most piles of candy wrappers on a carpet?!"

"Relax, Arthur," Teresa said gently. "Everything was brilliant last night. The music, the fireworks…" She smiled dreamily, the closing ceremony still on her mind. "And now Sergio has me looking forward to his ceremonies!"

"Don't forget, he gets the World Cup too." Alfred returned, aspirin in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Once he handed them to Arthur, he sat back down with Teresa, his arm winding around her shoulder. "Yeah, the music was great! Terry and I were dancing near the end, and I could swear Russia wanted to just steal the flag from Brazil and hide it until the Winter Olympics started in Sochi."

Mexico pressed closer to America, obviously enjoying his enthusiastic attentions. Alfred drew her closer, suddenly wishing they were alone. The southern nation said, "We _did_ have a lovely time dancing. In fact, we almost missed the Torch going out."

The aspirin worked slowly, but Arthur was finally starting to relax. "Glad I could be of service to you young lovers. Now if someone could give me a ride back home, so I can finish cleaning?"

Teresa untangled herself from Alfred's one-armed embrace and retrieved her bag from the floor. "I'll take you, Arthur. I was heading home anyway."

"Bless you." The older nation then held out his arm for her to pull and lift him to his feet. She did so, with one arm.

Alfred followed them to the door, taking Teresa's arm and making her turn to face him. "Hey, I _was_ rooting for you through the rest of the game, sweetie."

She quirked one eyebrow, her mock-offended expression making him want to laugh (aside from the sight of Arthur stumbling around his yard in exhaustion). "Really? Well, I'm really happy you were, but it was still too long a delay…So, your punishment is that you only get to kiss my cheek tonight."

Alfred's face fell. "Just your cheek?!"

"Just my cheek." She turned her face to the side, offering her left cheek. "Take it or leave it, _güero_. I'm about to take off for the night."

Alfred sighed, rubbing his forehead as though he were slowly getting a migraine. "Okay. You asked for it."

"Wait, I didn't ask-"

The American wrapped his arms around Mexico's smaller form, surprising her as his lips descended on her cheek. "ACK! Alfred, you let me go—_NO!_"

And he blew a raspberry onto her cheek, making her shriek in outrage, followed by enjoyment. "Stop it…! Oh _GOD, _ALFRED! STOP it—It t-tickles!"

He took his lips off, grinning wickedly at the trapped girl. "Didn't say what kind of kiss, didja?"

Leaning against Teresa's car, Arthur called to them, "When you're quite done making rude noises, I'd like to get home now!"

Still chuckling, America let the giggling Mexico down, and watched her sprint towards England. She called over her shoulder, "Come to my place tomorrow! We'll watch highlights and practice for _our _game!"

"Yeah, I'll be there," he replied. "And don't get too confident! You might not win again!"

She smirked challengingly from the driver's seat. "Keep telling yourself that, handsome."

Alfred watched them drive off, sure that Arthur would keep complaining about the mess left at his place and nitpicking every single aspect of the closing ceremonies. He'd done it with the opening ceremonies weeks before. _It was still awesome. Everything and everyone was awesome. Here we come, Brazil._

* * *

**Let's say they started dancing when Take That played "Rule the World." ;) **


End file.
